Christmas together
by Michiyo-chama
Summary: The operation of the last train was postponed, and therefore, Natsume and Mikan can't go to the Christmas party. So they decide to spend Christmas together. Oneshot. NxM


Disclamer: I do not own Mikan or Natsume. They're from Gakuen Alice, and I don't own it either.

**

* * *

**

**Christmas together**

by Michiyo-chama

Dedicated to _Littlegirllightchan, _because you influenced me to make this story and because I love you so xD

* * *

December 25 ; 6:30 PM

Mikan Sakura was on her way to the train station, when suddenly, she met Natsume Hyuuga on the way.

"You're gonna be late for the party, Polka Dots." Natsume stuck out his tongue. "It started twenty minutes ago."

Mikan glared at him. She hated it whenever he called her that. It wasn't her fault that the guy was a total pervert, and saw her panties. "Don't call me that! And shouldn't I say the same to you?" her lips formed into a straight line.

"Who cares if I'm late?" He rolled his eyes.

Mikan sighed "Well, we better get going if we don't want to miss it."

She continued walking, with Natsume beside her.

After a few minutes, they reached the train station, and was disappointed when they found out the bad news. Due to the heavy snow falling, the operation of the last train was postponed. Also, it probably would not reopen for a while.

"No waaaaaay!!!" Mikan cried. She took out her phone and tried to make a call, but there was no connection. "My cell won't even get connected! And I was really looking forward to this!!"

Natsume glanced at her. "We can't do anything else now… might as well head home." He said.

"B-but I don't want to end my Christmas this way! I want to go out and have fun!"

Natsume thought for a while. "What are you trying to say? Since we're already here, you want to spend Christmas together?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mikan stopped. She thought about it, and she looked back at him. "Well… uhh.. sure, I guess that won't hurt."

Natsume smirked. "Alright, whatever you say." He turned around and started walking. Mikan followed after. They walked together for a couple of minutes, until Natsume stopped. He bent to the ground and touched the snow. Mikan tilted her head to the side and wondered what he was trying to do. Soon, Natsume stood up and faced Mikan, with a ball of snow in his right hand.

"Hope this won't hurt you, too much, Polka." He grinned and threw the snowball towards her. It hit Mikan, and it made her furious. She wiped the snow away from her face and bent down. She formed a snowball and stood up. "Take this, Huyuuga!" she threw it to him. Instantly, he used his arm as a shield, and it didn't hit his face. "You're gonna pay for that, Sakura!"

Then the snowball fight went on and on. They chased each other, and had some laughs.

Soon, Mikan's hands started to ache.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OWWWW!!!" Mikan cried.

"You should have worn your gloves, you baka." He rolled his eyes.

"Then you should warm my hands up!" she said angrily, and placed both of her hands in his. Natsume's eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned red. Mikan blushed as well, and stared at him for a moment.

He looked away afterwards, and she blinked. "S-sorry.." She slid her hands off his.

Then Natsume spotted the bare Sakura tree. It was where he and Mikan frequently met.

"Race 'ya to the Sakura tree!" He flashed a wide grin before running off.

"Hey!" and so, Mikan ran too.

Once Natsume arrived there, he climbed up a branch. "I win." He laughed. When Mikan arrived, she looked up at him. "Whatever, Natsume!" she glared at him. "That wasn't fair!"

"Oh yes it was!" he laughed again.

Then Mikan climbed up the Sakura tree. Or at least she tried her best, Natsume scooted over, and left space for her. She sat down on the space he left. Now they were sitting together on the branch.

"Never expected I'd spend Christmas with you, Polka." He spoke.

"Same here." She smiled.

There was a couple of minutes of silence. They were just both glancing at the Christmas lights, admiring the scenery…

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan broke the silence.

"Yeah?" he met her gaze.

"Umm.. I have something for you.." she reached into her bag and took out a small gift box. "Merry Christmas!" she smiled and held out the box.

"Uh… thanks.." there was a sparkle in his eyes as he took the box. "Mind if I open it?"

Mikan shook her head and watched him open the box. Inside was a black leather wrist watch.

"So that.. umm… you won't be tardy anymore." She explained, with a nervous chuckle.

Natsume smiled. "Thank you. I, uh, have something for you too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry gift box.

"Merry Christmas, Mikan." He held it out for her.

"Th-thanks." Mikan blushed and took the box. She stared at it, smiling.

"Open it." Natsume smirked.

She nodded, and lifted the lid. Inside was a little Polka Dotted Heart Necklace in the color Pink and White. It was so cute.

"Typical." She laughed, noticing the Polka Dots. "Thank you, Natsume."

A moment later, he leaned close to Mikan, and brushed his lips against hers.

Mikan's eyes grew wide in shock, but slowly closed them.

Soon, Natsume pulled back slowly, with a grin on his face. Both of their cheeks were a bright red.

"Best Christmas ever." He whispered.

And Mikan had to agree.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked. Please do make a review, it'll make me happy. Thanks :D

-_ Michiyo-chama_


End file.
